TE PERDONO
by princesa rainbow
Summary: La amistad es algo importante, pero hay peleas y en algún momento esas cosas quedaran en el olvido, ¡HUMANIZADO!


**TE PERDONO**

Dos niñas de 10 años de edad, se encontraban jugando en un hermoso parque en el centro de la ciudad, ellas corrían de un lado a otro y llamaban la atención de las personas que pasaban por ahí, no era muy común ver pequeñas que se llevaban bien cada día en vez de pelearse, era una amistad pura, la primera chica tenía el cabello de un color azul oscuro y una franja de color rosa, conocida como la mejor estudiante y una chica que no tenía tiempo para amigos, pero eso cambió cuando conoció a la segunda chica, que tenía el cabello de un color arco iris, conocida como una chica de carácter fuerte, una deportista sin igual y también como una estudiante con unas calificaciones perfectas como su amiga, las dos antes de conocerse pensaban que la amistad no existía, que era algo pasajero que lo que decían sobre la amistad era mentira, pero pensaban así por pasar momentos donde pudieron admirar como la amistad era una mentira o como nunca estarían para ti, la primera chica llamada twilight sparkle, ella sufrió al estar en una amistad que se desmorono por la mentira que le dijeron a ella, unas niñas le ofrecieron la amistad, para terminar abandonándola, solo por que le mintieron y dañaron su reputación, por eso ella pensó que los amigos de verdad no existían lo que la llevo a pasarse horas y horas en los libros sin hablarle a nadie, la segunda chica llamada rainbow dash, afrontó la perdida de su hermano, por los amigos que fingieron ser de verdad, pero a final de cuentas lo dejaron solo cuando mas los necesito, cuando estaba muriendo ahogado y nadie lo ayudo, hasta que ya no aguanto mas y murió, desde ese momento se aisló, pensando que su hermano sería su único amigo y que los amigos de verdad jamas habrían en la tierra, fue hasta que en un momento de desesperación de no recibir una ayuda, fueron a un lugar a acabar con eso

**FLASHBACK:**

Rainbow dash saliendo de la escuela, triste y sin ninguna ayuda para sobrellevar el dolor, fue a un río donde había un puente grande y alto, rainbow dash solo se quedo mirando el movimiento de esa agua pura, que en algún momento sería como una vestía salvaje que intentaría devorarla hasta que solo quedara su cuerpo flotando por sus tranquilos movimientos, twilight sparkle también se iba a ir por ese lugar para llegar a un bosque cercano, rainbow dash se subió en el barandal del puente, donde ella observo el agua como su enemiga después de lo que le ocurrió a su hermano, twilight al llegar ahí, quedo impactada y sorprendida y sin perder tiempo corrió hacia esa chica desconocida que intentaba acabar con su vida

si mi hermano murió por ti, entonces yo igual lo are. dijo rainbow dash mientras se preparaba para saltar, cerro sus ojos pero no sin antes mirar hacia el cielo y sonreír- haya voy hermano. dijo rainbow dash sin saber que al único lugar que iría sería a un ataúd debajo de la tierra y nada mas

Justo cuando ella pensó que sería la salida fácil de su dolor, twilight la tomo de la ropa y la jalo hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo, rainbow dash recuperandoce del dolor miro a la chica que la salvo de ese horrible destino que estaba a punto de ocasionar

¿acaso estas loca?. dijo twilight molesta mientras rainbow dash se levantaba

eso a ti que te importa. dijo rainbow dash molesta

estabas a punto de matarte. dijo twilight sorprendida y furiosamente molesta

y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por ti chica entrometida. dijo rainbow dash cruzada de brazos

es lo mas tonto que e visto en mi vida. dijo twilight

de todas formas de que me serviría vivir si ya no tengo a la persona que me hacia seguir. dijo rainbow dash

escucha, no se por que estas así pero si dices que perdiste a la persona que te hacia feliz o al menos no matarte, ¿no crees que hay alguien mas que intenta animarte a que sigas?. pregunto twilight

m-m-mi madre y mi padre. dijo rainbow dash mirando a otro lado

entonces, lucha por ellos por que si mueres entonces estarán mas dolidos que nunca. dijo twilight- ¿entendiste?. dijo twilight en un tono serio

s-s-si. dijo rainbow dash- gracias. dijo ella con una sonrisa

¡Y SI TE VUELVO A VER QUE INTENTAS SUICIDARTE ENTONCES TE ARROJARE YO MISMA!. dijo twilight como una vestía mientras miraba a rainbow con furia

queda claro. dijo rainbow dash nerviosa

bien. dijo twilight mientras se iba

¿quien se cree esa niña como para darme amenazas?. dijo rainbow dash cruzada de brazos para después tomar su mochila y caminar a un bosque

Luego de caminar tanto, twilight llego al bosque, sabía los peligros que correría, pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto, se sentó cerca de un árbol y saco su último libro, lo empezó a leer hasta que algo la desconcentro, era como un aullido, dio vuelta temerosa y vio a un enorme lobo a solo poca distancia de ella, trago saliva mientras sentía como sus piernas se entumían y a la vez era como si estuvieran amarradas, imposible que en ese momento corriera, el lobo corrió hacia ella en un tono feroz que lleno de impresión a twilight, llevaba como una hora y ya era de noche, twilight estaba en shock que no pudo hacer nada para defenderse, el lobo se abalanzo hacia ella mientras twilight solo cerro sus ojos esperando que la vestía le diera el mordisco, pero eso no paso, abrió sus ojos para ver a la chica que salvo antes de que esta muriera ahogada que golpeo al lobo con un tubo, el lobo se recuperó después de ese tremendo golpe, corrió ahora hacia rainbow dash quien estaba preparada con un bate de béisbol, justo cuando ya estaba muy cerca de ella, lo golpeo con el bate una y otra vez, rainbow dash saco de su mochila una cuerda y se lanzó hacia el lobo, amarrándole el hocico, pero antes de esto el lobo logró darle un mordisco a rainbow, pero la fuerza de dash era sorprendente y logró terminar su objetivo muy rápido a pesar del dolor, prendió fuego lo que asusto al lobo, quien se fue enseguida por el miedo, rainbow solo miro a twilight que se encontraba en shock y solo le temblaba la boca, ella estaba en su árbol con el libro en sus piernas, mientras miraba sin parpadear a rainbow

¿por que te quedaste ahí sin hacer nada?. dijo rainbow dash rompiendo el silencio

y-y-yo. dijo twilight sin respuesta

casi te hace trizas y tu todavía sentada. dijo rainbow dash con una de sus manos alrededor de su frente

no sabía que hacer. dijo twilight

no importa. dijo rainbow dash mientras tomaba sus cosas y empezaba a caminar- estamos a mano. dijo rainbow dash deteniendoce un poco sin mirar a twilight para luego volver a caminar- y sera mejor que te vayas, luna llena, los lobos salen a esta hora. dijo rainbow dash como sugerencia mientras se iba

e-e-espera. dijo twilight mientras rainbow se detenía y la miraba- ¿puedo ir contigo?. dijo twilight algo asustada

seguro. dijo rainbow dash mientras twilight tomaba sus cosas y se iba junto a ella

¿por que traes esas cosas en tu mochila?. dijo twilight curiosa

por que me encanta venir aquí en las noches para vigilar que nadie este en peligro para tener un rato de acción. dijo rainbow dash mirando a todos los caminos presentes- por aquí. dijo rainbow entrando por un caminó

¿que no tuviste demasiada acción ya?. dijo twilight con una sonrisa recordando lo que hace unas horas rainbow intentaba hacer

Rainbow dash también le devolvió la sonrisa

tu pierna. dijo twilight señalando como estaba mordida

si, fue cuando ese lobo intento ganarme. dijo rainbow dash

¿que aras ahora?. dijo twilight

pues no se, es la primera vez que un lobo me muerde

¿segura que por aquí no hay lobos?. dijo twilight algo preocupada

¿te han dicho que haces muchas preguntas?, por que servirías como entrevistadora. dijo rainbow dash algo aburrida de las preguntas

la verdad es algo que me gustaría ser. dijo twilight

entonces tendrás éxito. dijo rainbow mientras reía

jajajaja. río twilight para que después las dos rieran al mismo tiempo

Luego de una larga charla, llegaron a la casa de twilight, donde rainbow dash fue a dejarla para que no caminara sola por esa calle

gracias por traerme y por protegerme. dijo twilight

de nada twilight, adiós. dijo rainbow dash pero twilight la detuvo

oye entra, mi mama puede ayudarte. dijo twilight señalando su pierna

no quiero molestar. dijo rainbow dash

para nada. dijo twilight

bueno. dijo rainbow dash mientras twilight la metía en solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos

twili que bueno que ya llegaste por que...dios querida ¿que te paso?. dijo la mama de twilight mirando la pierna de rainbow

solo un mordisco de un lobo. dijo rainbow sin importancia

pues nada mas, ven y te curare, dame el numero de tu mama para llamarla y decirle que estas aquí. dijo la señora mientras la sentaba en el sillón

gracias. dijo rainbow dash mientras se levantaba el pantalón para que la curaran

muy bien querida, todo estará bien. dijo la mama de twilight

Desde ese mismo día ellas dos siguieron viendoce, para jugar y pasar un buen rato

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK:**

Muchas personas no podían creer que ellas 2 fueran amigas y mas con lo que pasaron en especial con rainbow dash, pero era verdad, las dos se detuvieron un rato y se sentaron en la fuente

twilight esto fue muy divertido. dijo rainbow dash con una sonrisa

lose, fue muy asombroso. dijo twilight mientras respiraba algo agitada

te traje algo. dijo rainbow sacando una caja pequeña con un regalo

¿enserio?. dijo twilight emocionada

si, toma. dijo rainbow dash sacando un collar con una estrella bañada en oro

wow, gracias. dijo twilight mientras le daba un abrazo- yo también te traje algo. dijo twilight sacando unos aretes con la misma estrella que el collar que le dio rainbow

gracias...se parecen. dijo rainbow dash feliz

para que sea una buena combinación. dijo twilight riendo

lo mismo digo. dijo rainbow dash mientras las dos reían

Pero esa amistad no duraría mucho, al siguiente día las dos decidieron ir por un helado, al llegar al lugar donde se suponía iban a verse, se encontraron con una nueva tienda donde ellas por felicidad entraron, compraron sus helados y fueron a caminar un rato, sin embargo rainbow empujo un poco a twilight por la emoción, pero eso causo que a twilight se le cayera su helado, twilight llevada por el enojo, le regreso el empujón a rainbow dash quien también tiro su helado, así rainbow ya molesta empezó a pelearse con twilight mientras le aventaba golpes leves con sus manos, pero era esquivados por twilight, ya molestas las dos, se fueron cada una por su caminó, rainbow dash fue a su casa y no salió de ahí hasta el siguiente día, ella fue a la escuela normal como siempre y ya al final de clases salió para ver el clima que se veía nublado, pero vio salir a twilight con otra chica, twilight solo la miro con un poco de tristeza para después mirar nuevamente a su nueva amiga, rainbow solo agacho su cabeza y salió corriendo de ahí, de nuevo las dos sintieron que la amistad era pasajera

**12 AÑOS DESPUÉS:**

Una mujer alta y con cabello de color arco iris y muy largo caminaba por una calle para llegar a su trabajo, parecía estar seria desde hace un par de años y siempre se le veía solo trabajar, llego al parque donde al lado estaba su trabajo, caminó a un anuncio que estaba cerca de la entrada de su trabajo donde se veían dibujos sobre los planetas y las estrellas, ya después de analizarlo dio vuelta mostrando unos ojos de color magneta pero ella tenía lentes, una bata de color blanco y un pantalón negro, dio un suspiro y entró a su trabajo, luego de pasar por varios pasillos llego a su oficina que en la parte de arriba decía "ASTRONOMÍA", era rainbow dash, quien abrió la puerta y pudo verse a una chica de pelo color azul fuerte y una franja de color rosa que estaba mirando por la enorme ventana que estaba ahí, esta chica dio vuelta y cuando rainbow dash la vio solo se fue corriendo, pero algo la detuvo apenas en su escape, alguien la había tomado del brazo, rainbow dio vuelta y vio a esa chica impidiendo que escapara

lo siento. fue lo único que dijo esa chica por que dejo salir unas lagrimas mientras rainbow también empezaba a llorar

Rainbow dash con su otra mano tomo la mano con la que twilight la estaba deteniendo, después las dos estaban en el suelo mientras twilight lloraba en las piernas de dash, rainbow lloraba mientras veía sus lagrimas caer en el cabello de esa chica que en algún momento le brindo la amistad, ya en la noche las dos se encontraban mirando al oscuro cielo, que tenía unos colores hermosos

me alegra que seamos amiga de nuevo. sonrió twilight mientras dejaba ver un bello collar en forma de estrella bañada en oro

a mi también. sonrió rainbow dash mientras que uno de los mechones que tapaban su oreja se movía mostrando unos aretes de estrella igual al de twilight

¿aun los conservas después de lo que paso?. dijo twilight sorprendida

si, al igual que tu. dijo rainbow dash feliz

Nada me hizo dejar de pensar que eras mi mejor amiga. dijo twilight mientras las dos volvían a mirar al cielo

**FIN, ¿LES GUSTO?, ESPERO QUE SIIIII POR QUE ME DESVELE :(**

**BUENO NOS VEMOS EN MIS SIGUIENTES HISTORIAS ADIÓS :)**


End file.
